Dooms day
by roseanddoctor4ever
Summary: Rose gets killed then comes back to life but how? Then the doctor and rose decide to go to butlins but whats lurking there in the pool? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who sadly

**Dooms day**

"DOCTOR" screamed rose terrified

"ROSE NO" said the doctor

Rose was getting shot by a darlek and she kept dyeing and the doctor had to give her regeneration powers

Rose was lying there dead as dead and the doctor holding her in his arms and crying next thing you know a new rose appeared and the doctor dropped the dead rose and ran faster than sonic to get to her and when he got to her she blinked and the next thing you know the doctor is kissing rose

"How did you come back rose"? Said the doctor

"I I don't know how did I get back? And I want to no why jack is behind you hugging you"

"I don't no I am just glad you are here so stop asking questions"

The doctor and rose went back to the tardis into the super777777 room

"So where are we going next"? Said rose

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm how about Barcelona? The dogs have no noses"

"I no said rose but last time we were going to go there it all went wrong""well I don't know then" said the doctor

"Why don't we go to butlins"? Said rose

"Why on this earth would you want to go to butlins"? Said the doctor

"I don't know" said rose "I just want to"

"Ok we will go if you want to so much" said the doctor Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooh find out what danger lurks for the doctor and rose at butlins


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who or anything in this story

**The butlins tale **

"Doctor Can you pack all of our stuff? Why I tell my mum that me and you are going on holiday"

"Sure" said the doctor

"So are we getting a minibus or taking the tardis"? Said the doctor

"Well what do you personally think? Doctor"

"erm tardis" said the doctor

"Wait what if jack is there? Then we won't be able to go because he always bugs us"

"don't worry rose I will think of something if he is there for expel if he knocks on the door then I will put my dressing gown on and act really ill and say that me and you got ill after being in the swimming pool to long ok"?

"yh sure what ever"

"Can we go now"? Said rose

"Yes I am ready are you"?

"Yes now let's just go"

So the doctor and rose were half way to butlins when a paradox began to happen a paradox is when a monster or something bad happens in space

Rose was knocked out cold the paradox was so hard it knocked the doctor and rose right out cold

Rose suddenly awoke saying "doctor doctor are you there"?

And the doctor replied "yes I am here"

The doctor and rose had terrible cuts on their heads and the doctor had the worst cut of them

Rose was screaming at the doctor saying "are you ok doctor if you are then talk to me"

"There was no answer but the sweet sound of silence

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Find out what happens next in dooms day


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who sadly **

_**The doctor talks**_

P.S this chapter is mostly about the Doctor and Rose becoming unstuck.

The Doctor heard the screams of Rose Tyler. He shouted back to her "Rose I am here but I am stuck"

"Where are you?"

"I am near the controls of the TARDIS you?"

"I am the other side of you how can we get out?"

"Well I am not sure at the moment but hopefully we will think of something"

Rose began to think and think and think...

1 hour later "Doctor I have a plan"

"Rose what is it?"

"I could kick the grovel off my feet and get out"

"Erm Rose your legs are stuck so how are you going to kick the grovel get out and then come to get me out"

"Right I forgot about that you smarty pants"

There was no sound for a long period of time

The Doctor was wide awake while Rose was fast asleep. All of a sudden Avermitive master.

"K-9 is that you?"

"Avermitive master"

"Is Sarah Jane with you?"

"Avermitive master"

"Hello Doctor it has been ages"

"Sarah Jane?"

"Yes Doctor"

"So where are you?"

"I am over by the controls"

"One moment I will come and help you out"

The Doctor was relived and had forgotten about Rose because she was asleep and making no noise.

The Doctor had been dug out now and was so happy to see Sarah Jane. The Doctor walked past Rose and completely forgot about Rose. Sarah Jane and The Doctor left the console room and Rose began to awaken.


End file.
